hungergamesfanfictionwritingclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Love
Main Characters Primrose Rue Mellark - The daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark and the sister of Cinna Mellark. Age:16 Cinna Thresh Mellark - The son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, and the brother of Primrose Mellark. Age:14 Victor Rory Hawthorne - The son of Gale and Jenniette Hawthorne, and the brother of Posy Hawthorne II. Age:16 Posy Katniss Hawthorne - The daughter of Gale and Jeniette Hawthorne, and the sister of Victory Hawthorne. Age:14 Finnick Jonah Odair Jr - He is the youngest son of Annie and an unknown man, but Annie keeps saying it's Finnich, because she can't remember the night she became pregnant with him. He is the brother of Clary Odair. Age:17 Clarissa "Clary" Jane Odair - She is the youngest daughter of Annie and an unknown man, but Annie keeps saying it's Finnick, because she can't remember the night she became pregnant with Clary. She is the sister of Finick Odair Jr. Age:15 Prologue I smile and look at everyone remaining. I grab the bomb and light the fuse. I throw into the middle of us all. We all grab hands but suddenly something grabs us all and pulls us away into a hovercraft. I can just hear the voice announcing us as victors. I smile and hug the nearest person next to me... Chapter 1 - The Announcement I walk hom with Cinna, laughing. I elbow him playfully. "You are honestly an idiot," I say playfully. He elbows me back. I give a glance at the meadow. Sigh. Good times. I open the door and my mother hugs me as tight as possible while father hugs Cinna. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask. I know something is wrong. She looks like she is about to go into tears again. "No, no, no," I murmur. "Please don't cry," I murmur. I then start up on a song that someone had made in honor of the 74th Hunger Games. "Just close your eyes," I murmur gently. She sighs and brushes my hair. "The Hunger Games are starting back up," she tells me. I scream and fall to the ground. Mother helps me up and leads me outside. "What are we gonna do?" I ask her, trying not to cry anymore. "To teach you how to fight." She drags me away and then stops at a cobble stone and then stomps on a certain one and then a door opens up. An old mine field. We both walk in and then the door closes and lights turn on and kids are practicing with weapons. Mother leads me farther back and I see bow and arrows. I grab one and notch an arrow. "Now, loook straight down the arrow, aim a little higher then your attended target as it will arch a bit." I nod and look down it, I am slightly higher then the middle of the target and release the arrow. We watch it go flying and it hits. I squeal. Bullseye. I hug my mother and she smiles. "That's that, now let's go back. Reapings are to be soon," she murmured. We both run through the hall and then the door opens and we walk out. We walk back to Victor's Village. Chapter 2 - The Reapings I give one last look at Cinna with a sigh. I am wearing a dress that my mother wore to her reaping, it's stayed amazing since then, I am shocked. A light blue dress, it's beautiful. Mom braids my hair before we walk to the reapings. I stand in the 16-year-old area of District 12. There use to be around 800,000 people use to live here in District 12, now there are only about 40,000. Most of them to old or to young to be reaped. Our escort, Venie Cartel, walks onto stage, wearing an absolutely petrified dress. "Ladies and Gentlemen of District 12, happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favor!" she says cheerfully into the microphone. She has an annoying accent, kinda like Effie Trinket's. She plays a video, our president gives a speech, nothing much, nothing out of normal. Venie then walks, no, wobbles over to the girls reaping ball. She somehow manages to get her hand into there and she pulls out a name. I see my neat hand writing on there. I'm already walking as she reads my name. Grand. Let's hope Cinna doesn't do something stupid like- "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" he shouts. God dang it, he is one idiot sometimes. Cinna walks up behind me and we both walk onto stage. My mother cries out as she tries to push through the crowd of kids. "KATNISS!" shouts father as he runs after her, trying to grab her arm to hold her back. I kneel down a bit on the stage. "I love you momma," I say, giving her forehead a kiss. I then start to sing again. Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies hide you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. I give her a final kiss before I stand up and walk with our escort to the car. Instead of going to the justice building, we go to the train station, no wait. Sigh. On the train, I am left in the dining room. I eat something and then go to sit on the couch and watch whatever's on. After awhile, the reapings come up. In District 1, the tributes are... big and strong looking. Volunteers. Rime and Astrid. (Rime is guy, Astrid is girl) In District 2, the tributes are the same. But they are siblings. Victor and Posy Hawthorne. I stare at Victor for awhile, he is very cute. In District 3, they have skinny people, Gavin and Lila. In district 4, there are the siblings again. Finnick and Clarissa Odair. Odair... Finnick... FINNICK ODAIR'S CHILDREN! Wait... Posy... Hawthrone... GALE HAWTHORNE'S KIDS! OH MY GOD! In District 5, they're tributes are... nothing big or exciting, really. Carter and Elenor. In District 6, they have Russel and Rainiette, cousins, probably. They look similar but... aren't, I guess. In District 7, they have John and Mary Mason. Why does that sound familiar also? Maybe it was that Johanna chick's brother, but I thought he was killed, or maybe she kept the same last name or something.... (they don't play a huge part) In District 8, there is Denny and Rivena. Nothing big of competition with them. In District 9, they had Balter and Venta. Wait, someone volunteered for Venta. Her sister, Nena volunteered. Brave girl. In District 10, there was Walter and Megan. In District 11, there was the pair of tributes, Nova and, and... Rue. Wait, Rue? Wasn't there a Rue in my mother's game? Is this one named after that one or something? I thought I was named after that Rue also... And finally, it showed my Reaping. I don't look scared, just... calm. It also shows Cinna volunteering, half to my death. Then it goes off, it must of deleted me singing to my mother... I sigh and walk away. I curl up under my covers. Not waiting for another thing. Chapter 3 - The Stylist I hear a knocking at the door. I moan and stand up. I pull open the door and Venie is there, dressed in her overly-fashioned Capitol outfit. She grunts in disguist. "You are a mess! Get ready for breakfast because today you shall be prepped for your Chariot Ride!" she hisses. She walks off and I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" she shouts over her shoulder before walking away. Once she's gone, I roll my eyes again before walking over to the shower. I look at the panel on the wall and then click on one and the smell of strawberries fill the room and then I click another button and hot water fills the room. I sigh in relief as I take a shower. Once I am cleaned, I put on a short dress that had been set out earlier and walk brush out my hair. It curls up around my face a bit during the walk to the breakfast table. I look around and notice that every tribute is here. I look around, staying as calm as possible before I take my seat next to Cinna. Cinna looks around the table and I notice that he is staring at that girl, Clarrisa, from 4. I notice her brother, Finnick, staring at me. Victor from 2 is staring at me also,, and his sister is staring at Finnick. The two from 7 are looking around the room, slightly stunned. I notice my eyes drifting over to Victor but I hide my feelings and pretend to be skimming the competition. Then our new president, Xalen, walks in and he smlies at us all. "Welcome tributes, you all have been selected for the grand re-opening of the Hunger Games. In a couple weeks, one of you will come out as victor. Good luck to you all," he says with a smile. He then walks away. The room is silent. I eat the food and then I hear some light cheering. We all walk over to the window and look at the crowd of Capitol people, so bright, so... colorful. I wave to them all and then the train stops. The doors slid open and we all walk out. We are then given to our prep teams. "Your Mrs. Everdeen's daughter! I honestly loved your mother!" chims one of the stylist, Riveen. I know she wasn't part of mom's prep team but she probably watched her as a kid. I just nod blankly. They mess with my entire body and finally stop. The help me into a robe and let me look into a mirror. My hair is put up into a braid like my mother had for her reaping and has put me in the worlds darkest make-up and my nails look like flames over coals. I gasp. Quaren, the hair stylist, squeals. "You look lovely!" she says happily. Bertez nods and leave the room. Then, shortly after, my stylist walks in. "Hello, I am Elera," she says with a smile. I nod and she leads me to another off room. We eat lunch. I have my mother's favorite meal from the Capitol, lamb and dried plumb stew. Elera smiles. "That was your mother's favorite meal here," she says with a smile. I nod. "I know," I murmur. Elera sighs. "You know, I've never been a fan of these games. That's why I put my heart and soul into this outfit, I think you shall look amazing," she says with a nod. I just sigh and start eating again. Then, finally, Elera stands up. "Let's get you dressed," she murmurs. She helps me up off the couch and leads me back to the main room. She opens the wardrobe and grabs a black jumper suit. She helps me into it and then grabs the lighter off the table. "You will be lit on fire, now, it will be a fire that quickly dies to embers for a few seconds then the fire will spark back and then die again, over and over again until we set it off." She smiles and then helps adjusting the suit. She then leads me outsdie for the Opening Ceremony. Chapter 4 - Chariot Ride When I come out, Cinna is talking to the Clarrisa girl. She looks at me and waves me over. I walk over, smiling. Her brother and the Hawthorne's are also there. I look over and the Mason's are talking to each other in the corner. I sigh and look back at everyone, trying to keep my focus on everyone, but keep finding my eyes wandering to Victor. But I can tell Finnick is looking at me. I look at everyone. Suddenly someone comes and tells us all to get ready. I stand in my Chariot and put my arm around Cinna. "I love you as a brother," I murmur before kissing his forehead. Cinna looks up at me and then hugs me. I put my arms around him and I notice we are moving again. I grab the edge of the ride to steady me. Then I hear footsteps and see Elera running. She turns the lighter on and then lights our costumes on fire. She then jumps down but I just barely hear her to hug as siblings. Cinna looks at me and before he asks, I say, "She wants us to hug," I murmur. I put my arm around his shoulder and he hugs my torso. He's so strong, like dad... We are finally through the tunnel and the crowd is gasping in awe at everyone's outfit. A lot of people are looking at us, but it's nothing like mom and dad's Chariot Outfits for their games. The Capitol, where people can eat all they want and throw it up in the next second. Welcome, I say in my head and I have to keep from laughing. Cinna notices this and hugs me tighter to keep it hidden. I put my arm around him tighter also. The crowd is awing at us and I am trying to keep my balance as I smile and wave to the crowd. Finally, we are done and we tributes are standing in front of President Xalen. "Welcome Tributes! It has been 31 years since Katniss and Peeta Mellark threw over the Capitol. We know have their children, right there, representing District 12. I hope that they will finally get the message to never mess with the Capitol," he says with a wicked smile. I hug Cinna tighter and I notice him look at us and smirk. "So, enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" he says, voice echoing around. I sigh and we go around once more before we are put in the training center. Elera and Venie are there. The mentors aren't here yet. Yet. Suddenly, the doors open behind us and I turn around and then the mentors come. I look at the mentors for District 12. Mom and dad. I run forward and hug them and I finally cry, for the first time in ever. I've never cried, but now... I am. Cinna walks up behind us and hugs dad. Mom brushes my hair and starts to murmur a song. Deep in the Meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when they again open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies protect your from every harm Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place, where I, love, you. I hug her and nod. We then walk to the elevator and go upstairs to the 12th floor, the pent house. I go to my room, not wanting to eat. I get clean and I then lay down in my bed and go to sleep. Chapter 5 - Training Day 1 I wake up to hear my mother's sweet voice, telling me to awake. I walk over to my door and open it. "I'm getting ready momma," I murmur. She hugs me and nods. She then walks down the hall. I close my door and walk over go into the shower. I use mint-smelling shampoo and hot water. Once I am done, I get dressed in the black body-suit on the edge of my bed with red and blue stripes on the shoulders and a 12 on the right shoulder. I walk outside my room and go to the dining room. Cinna is there, wearing the same outfit. I sigh. I take a seat and then I grab some food and put it on my plate. Then I get some hot chocolate. I taste it and my mouth floods with many flavors. Then I grab the roll and dip some of it in and eat that. It tastes delicious. Mom, who was sitting next to me, smiles. "Your father loves to do that, don't you Peeta?" she asked with a laugh, looking at father. Dad smiles, "Yes, but only because it was really good," father says before leaning over and kissing mom's cheek. Mom smiles again and kisses dad in return. She then looks at us. "Okay, any way, you two shall be having your first training day today. I would suggest trying out everything else in these two days and then in private sessions, show what you are really good at. Understand?" she asked, looking at them. Cinna and I look at each other and then at our parents and nod. Mom smiles. "Good, also, stay together during training, don't leave each other's sides," father adds. I nod and so does Cinna. THen I see Venie and Elera and Cinna's stylist come. "Good morning sleeping beauties," I joke to them. Venie glares at me but Elera gives a quick laugh. Soon, it's time to go to training. Cinna and I get in the elevator and everyone waves goodbye to us. We wave goodbye and we go down to the training center. In there, we are greeted by the looks of tributes. Victor walks over and nods to me. "Hi," he says. I keep myself from blushing. "Hi Victor," I say with a smile. Victor smiles also to me. We then walk over to the tributes and I notice Cinna had broken mom and dad's promise to stay by my side as he is over there with the Clarissa girl. I laugh a little and Victor and I walk over. Finnick Junior walks over also and stands next to his sister and smiles at me. I look away and Victor walks over and stands next to me. Then Victor's sister, Posy, walks over and looks at Finnick. I roll my eyes a little. Everyone here is in love apparently. Then Avena, the trainer, walks in and steps to the middle of the group of tributes. She tells us about all the stations. Then we all break away and go to our stations. I go to the spear-throwing area and I notice that everyone from our group is there. I grab a spear and focus on the target. I then get ready to throw it but trip. Someone catches me and I look up to see that it's Victor. I blush a little and he smiles down at me. "Thanks for catching me," I say to him. "Your welcome," he says with another smile. I hear a grunt and turn to see Finnick looking away. I sigh. I then get back to my feet and aim for the target again. I throw the spear and it just barely misses the middle. I hear laughing and turn to see the two from one, the two from five, and the Mason siblings. The girl from one laughed. "You missed by a mile," Astrid said with another laugh. I roll my eyes. "You must be confused in the head Astrid, as that was almost at the middle, off by a couple centimeters." Astrid then runs over and pushes me to the ground. Victor makes a move towards me but Rime pulls him back. "Oh really, 12?" spits Astrid. She then snaps her fingers and someone brings a knife. I start to struggle when I hear stomping and look up to see Avena there. "What are you DOING 1?!" she questions angrily. Astrid steps away. "She started it, I took the knife away from her as she tried to hurt me with it," she says, looking at me. "What?! No I didn't! Avena, she's lying! She pushed me to the ground and then snapped her fingers and Carter gave her the knife! I've been here at the spear-throwing area this entire time!" I say, shocked. "Enough! Both of you! 2, what happened?" she snapped at Victor. "Prim was throwing a spear and Astrid made a comment and so did Prim and then Astrid pushed her down and got on top of her and then she called her 12 and then snapped her fingers and then Carter came over with a knife. She was going to hurt Prim. Prim was struggling hard and that's when you came," he says, looking down at me. Avena turns to Astrid and Carter. "No private session for you two! Maybe then you'll learn your lesson!" she shouts. Astrid is about to interupt when Avena says, "No butts! Now go!" she shouts again. Astrid storms away with Carter to the elevator. "Now back to training!" she shouts to the rest of us. We all hurry away to practice more. After a hard day of training, I am the one to explain to mom and dad about the incident in the training session. She sighs and lets me go to bed. So I do. Chapter 6 - Train Day 2 I walk out, wearing a clean outfit, the same as yesterday. Cinna smiles at me and waves me over. I sit down next to my brother. We have breakfast. We then go down for training. We are the first ones there. Avena sees us and nods. "Go straight to training," she says before looking back down at her paperwork. We walk over to sword-fighting and I grab a sword. I hold it and then I swing at the dummy. It looks like I'm dancing around the dummy, stabbing it with the sword. After awhile, a lot of people are there, watching. I set down the sword and walk into the crowd. I spot Victor and smile. He smiles back. He walks over and stands right in front of me. "Hey Primrose," he says with a smile. I blush a little. "Hey Victor," I say. He smiles and kisses my forehead, causing me to blush even brighter. He smiles and then kisses my lips, causing me to blush as bright as possible. We then seperate and Avena tells us it's time for lunch. Victor grabs my hand which I was using to try and hide my blush and leads me over to the lunch table. We get our food and sit down right next to each other while we eat. Cinna, Junior, Clary, and Posy join us. I look at Clary who smiles at me and nods. "Clary, can I ask you something?" I ask her. She looks at me and nods. "Sure Primrose," she says with a smile. I nod. "Why did your mother name you Clarrisa? She named Finnick after his father, but why Clarissa?" I ask her. Clary looks at me, but not angrily, she's quite calm. "My grandmother was named Clarissa Davideo, she died the day I was born. And as for my middle name, Jane, it was named after my aunt on dad's side who died when mom and won." "Oh," I murmur. "And I know that you were named after Primrose Everdeen and Rue. Cinna after Cinna the stylist and Thresh. Finny is named after our father, Finnick Jonah Odair. Victor is named after Vick, Victor is just a full name, and then there is Rory, his other brother. And then Posy is named after his sister and your mother, Primrose," she says, looking at me. "Call me Prim," I say, still calm. Clary looks at me and nods. "Sure," she murmurs. Her brother puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Clary, it's alright," he murmurs. He looks at me with a quick glance then looks away, back to his sister. I sigh and go back to my food. We finished training. At night, all I could think about was Victor. But I did somehow fall asleep while thinking about him. Chapter 7 - Private Sessions Cinna and I get to go last. Grand. I take a seat next to Victor and we start talking. We get some time alone before his session. "Yeah, I know, so... uncool, that we end up having to go in, right?" I ask Victor. He nods. Then I hear a, "Victor Hawthrone!" "That's you," I murmur. Victor smiles and then he kisses me before walking in. I try to hold in my joy, but it goes to uneasiness as I notice that everyone is staring. I put my head down and let my hair cover my blush. Then I feel an arm around me and I look up, no longer blushing. It's Junior. "Hey Junior," I say to him. He just laughs and hugs me. "So... little Prim has a crush, does she?" he asks me. I put my head in my hands. "Oh my gosh, are you for real Junior?" I ask him. He laughs and lifts up my head. "It's alright to show your blush, you know," he tells me. I shake my head. "No it's not, not in front of 19 other tributes," I say, shaking my head again. Junior laughs and starts to play with my hair. I give a laugh and pull it out of his hand. "Don't play with my hair. It's not that durable," I say with a laugh. He smiles and leans on me but I look away. "Junior, please, don't," I say standing up. I am about to walk away when he grabs my hand. "Relax little Prim, you will be safe with me," he says. And with that, he pulls me back into my seat and this scares me. He kisses me. I push him away. "Finnick Odair Junior!" says the voice. He rolls his eyes and walks in, blowing me a kiss goodbye. Soon, the finally get to my name. "Primrose Mellark!" I stand up and walk towards the door and walk in. The Gamemakers are alert, something about my mother starting a rebellion or something. I walk over to the bow and arrow station. I notch an arrow and then pull back, aiming for the dummy on the wall with marks, knife marks. I release the arrow and it goes flying. Bulls-eye. The Gamemakers nod to each other and motion for me to go on. I notch another arrow and shoot it. It splits the first on in half. Then I notice a few of them dosing away so I aim for the picture on the wall above the Head Gamemaker's head and fire. It hits the eye of the picture, making it start to crack along the picture, and the glass shatters onto the floor. I get angry looks but i just put the bow up and walk out. Grand, I think I just ruined my chances. Chapter 8 - Training Scores Cinna, mom, dad, Elera, Quint, and I are sitting there. Waiting. Staring... Suddenly the tv flashes and the face of Taren Flickerman, the son of Ceaser Flickerman, appears. "Welcome everyone of Panem! You all here to see the scores that the wonderful tributes have gotten. Now, we all know that Astrid and Carter did not get to train. So now we shall wait and see scores!" Taren said. So, with that. The face of Rime appears with a 9. Ceaser is saying their scores as we go along. I don't pay attention to most of them, but I am watching to certain ones. Victor got a 10, Posy got an 8, Finnick got a 9, Clary got a 7, John and Mary both got 8's, Nova got a 9, and Rue got a 7. Finally it goes to Cinna and I. Cinna got an impressive 9. Everyone goes quiet, waiting for my score. My face flashes on the screen and it seems like years before it finallly flashes my score. A 12. Shiz, they are making me a target. Before anyone can speak, I stand up and jump over the couch and run to my room. "PRIM!" shouts mom, but I ignore her. I bury my head into my pillow and cry. "Prim?" comes my mother's voice as she opens my door. She closes and sits down at the edge of the bed. "They want me dead, momma," I cry. "They want me dead so I won't stand a chance," I murmur. Mom says, "Prim, it'll be okay. Your brother will protect you, so will Victor and Clarissa, and everyone. People know your my daughter, they won't try to kill you, then know you can kill," she says with a laugh. I give a little laugh and look at her. "So, I'll let you sleep. Tomorrow, we have to train you and Cinna for your interviews," she says. I rub my red eyes and nod. "Okay," I say. She walks out of my room, turning of all the lights as she goes. I stare at the roof and slowly drift to sleep. by Rainfacestar Category:Fanfictions